Visiting relatives
Plot What else can be said for this plot? Cute little Aliens. Snypoises The Camera swoops down from a clear blue sky,it continues until we see two people who appear to be grandparents;The man is listening to music on his rocking chair asleep and the lady is talking to two children who are twelve and eleven years old. Grandma Rannida': ''Oooohhhh nice watch*notices Cassie's watch* back in my day, they were expensive. 'Cassie': *wide eyed* really? 'Grandma Rannida': They were. *nods* 'Stallion: 'Mom, they weren't expensive. *frowns* they costed 1 dollar and fourteen cents. '''GrandmaRannida: Expensive I say. Anna: *is laughing* Themesong! Grandpa Joe:' ''Wanna hear a racoon hunt story? 'Anna:' Sure. '''Cassie: No. *crosses arms**has heard it many times* Grandpa Joe: I remember telling my Houn: "I got your six,"when we were a few feet away from the big pine tree holding those bag of racoons. Cassie: ''Hm..I'm getting myself some Orange juice**walks away**stops after she is far* Lets see how scared I can make Anna. *grins**slams watch*becomes Shark Dog* The Camera goes back to Grandpa Joe and Anna. ''Grandpa Joe':'' So then as I and Houn were creeping, this old fatty Raccoon jumped out of nowhere snarling and growling as a maniac gone crazy! 'Anna:' *''shaking* Wh-ww-w--what happened next? ''Grandpa Joe: I told Houn to do his job, so he leaped out at the racoon like any hunting dog bred from generation to generation, with one mighty bark! 'Shark Dog: '*Stands up behind Joe at his climax* 'Anna:' *becomes totally white as a in ghost* '''Grandpa Joe: *continues telling the story as Shark Dog grins**then a blue light goes off behind him* Cassie'':' *curses her watch for timing out too fast* 'Grandpa Joe: 'Were you acting out my story?*turned to her direction* 'Cassie:' Uh...no. Maybe you should show where you two got the racoon? 'Grandpa Joe: 'Splendid idea~! '''--Scene change--'' ''Grandma Rannida: ''Where they gone off to? *is holding a plateful of cookies* ''Stallion: ''*takes a cookie* I love your cookies.*changing the subject* ''Grandma Rannida: ''Your great great great grandmother made these by chocolate beans and cabbage inside one big bowl with a lot of unspecified ingredients and stirred it up. My Mother would stir it, bake it in the sun no matter what in liquid state and then bake them in the oven. ''Stallion:''No wonder yours are better than Brocks. *eats it* ''Grandma Rannida: *laughs* I just take some delicious worms and bake 'em with chocolate and cabbage. Stallion: ''*Goes to the Bathroom**covering mouth* ''Grandma Rannida: ''What? *confused* What did I say?*shrugs* ---- Scene end-- ''Grandpa Joe: ''This is the place *stops at a forest land**there is a old and Ancient oak tree* ''Anna: ''*turns to Cassie* Really? ''Cassie: ''*shrugs* I have been here millions of times. ''Grandpa Joe: *staggers to the opening of the tree* This is where Houn chased after 'em. He never stopped climbing. Cassie: ''*whispers to Anna* I don't know what happened to the dog. ''GrandPa Joe: *hears something from inside*OOOOooohhh new generation racoons! *gleeful**grabs it* Come on little Rascal! Cassie and Anna share a glance. Grandpa Joe: ''*holds up a Racoon like Alien with furr on it's back* ''Zalcoon: *has four eyes on head**Racoon like face**has a fluffy tail**Has four legs**has dark gray armor like part rolling from it's head to the tail**ears are roundish** Cassie:*hides behind Anna* Anna: ''Ah ha! *grins**points at her* You are a big scaredy cat! Then some figure arrived to the scene like a blurr. Cassie looks up to see this Alien has the same color like SpeedGate only being lizard. Her jaw drops. Anna's eyes are stuck at the little adorable creature that seems confused. This figure's round wheels reshaped into the feet like a Heatblast;it has three spikes on it's elbows, it has a belt of pockets around it's wraist,a lightweight backpack attached by shoulder straps, It's tail does not have stripes but a metal tail instead, and dark gray laser guns wraped around it's legs. ''Alien Hunter: ''Give me the Zalcoon,old human! *Clicks her metal claws* ''Grandpa Joe: ''No.*holds it in both hands* ''Alien Hunter: *growls* I warn you, if you don't give me the racoon, You will all DIE. Cassie: He just made a death threat! ''*backs away from sight**selects her Alien* ''Lavathrend...Here we go! *''Slams it**body becomes round***Parts become rocky**skin,clothing,pants,and everything goes away in the transformation**Flames grow out her rocky,oval head**Spikes grow from the back**Omnidewtrix appears on the globe's center* ''Alien Hunter: Give it to me NOW!*Comes forward but Anna gets in the way* Anna:''Why the big rush you lizard? Don't mess with a Old Hunting Racoon Man! ''Alien Hunter: ''*Growls* Stay out of this human. ''Lavathrend: First off, she isn't human by your standards. *has a big bat object in her rocky large hands* Wanna play ball? Alien Hunter: THE OMNIDEWTRIX! *shocked* WHO--WHA--HOW--THAT WAS LOST! Lavathrend: Bla bla bla bla blah, whatever. *hits him with the bat* Annddddd,strike! He's out! The Alien Hunter lands in the tree's, but she falls down the branches a lot more determined than she had ever been before. Grandpa Joe: A Volcanic Alien...Of course they existed. Alien Hunter: *Gets up* Those things can you kill you on contact after getting in defense mode. They are more powerful in fighting mode since they are huge and extremely tall like those werewolves folklore. Tell me...Is that cute for you? Lavathrend: Proof? Alien Hunter: I am the Proof...My tail was beside one of them. *points to it* Anna: ''*takes the racoon* I don't believe you. *raises hand up**releases a energy disk* ''Alien Hunter: ''*Dodges**Left in a cloud of smoke* ''Lavathrend: ANNA! Anna runs off. Grandpa Joe: I must be dreaming. Alien Hunter: Slew sliodg ndia prola. Grandpa Joe: ''*Falls asleep on the tree trunk* *snores* '''Lavathrend: '''What did you say? ''Alien Hunter: ''Go to sleep, old man. ''Lavathrend: *laughs* Tell me..What planet are you from? Alien Hunter: Kinet*droops head* Lavathrend: Wha-- Alien Hunter: ''My fault..I destroyed my planet. ''Lavathrend: ''Ho-- ''Alien: ''I brought a ton of those racoons back with me! *takes a holographic hologram* This is what they did. The Holograph showed several of her kind beeing killed or mortally burned, then the planet is shown to be slowly desinergrated for several years or months. Then we see a big ship blast away from the planet like a bullet. The planet is then destroyed by a big herd of Zalcoons. The Alien hunter puts it back. ''Lavathrend: ''That's annoying, you fi-- ''Alien Hunter: ''Finishing your sentences? I know. That's just me. --Scene end-- Alien Hunter and Lavathrend finallly find Anna with the creature,protecting the little fluffy adorable creature. ''Anna: ''Noooo!*stands in the way* You can't kill these harmless Zalcoons! ''Alien Hunter:''You do not know what these animals do! ''Anna: ''Of course I know, you are just exxagerting it all. Lavathrend: Anna...I saw them . They are dangerous to be around...Trust me. ''Anna: ''*frowns* Why should I trust you? ''Zalcoons: *fur glow a neon green**eyes glow bloodshot red* Alien Hunter: DROP.THE.RACOON! I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 23:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *Drops it* Alien Hunter: ''NOW! ''Lavathrend:*puts hands on the floor**narrows it at the creature* Dye you parasite *releases freezing impossible granite* Anna&Alien Hunter:..Did you really? Lavathrend: ''*times out* ''Cassie: Oh yes I did! *supergrins* We just fixed your problem...By the way, do you have a phone number or a communication device? Alien Hunter: ''No. *gives her a bike with air blazers to make it hover* A Hoverbike. ''Cassie: This thing won't be useful *frowns* Anna: I learned the most simple things can-- Alien Hunter: ''Be useful. Everyone laughs as the screen moves away to Grandpa Joe's sleeping location, where he has JUST awaken from his short period of time nap. ''Grandpa Joe: What.Where is everyone? *wide eyed* Aliens used Shark Dog Lavathrend Trivia I got your six-means I got your back. The Alien Hunter is somewhat like Tetrax, only different species and different reason. The Main lesson of this Episode:'' Adorable creatures can be very dangerous.'' Major Events The Watch timed out unexpectedly on Cassie. Cassie meet the Alien Hunter. Cassie recieved a Hoverbike instead of a hoverboard. The Omnidewtrixis reffered to it's actual name in this episode. Category:Episodes